Deep Blue Sea
！！ |Rōmaji title = Burū Shōgun Kōgeki Kaishi!! |Literal title = General Blue Launches His Attack!! |Series = DB |Number = 48 |Saga = General Blue Saga |Manga = The Blue Meanies |Airdate = January 28, 1987 |English Airdate = March 8, 2002 |Previous = Kame House: Found! |Next = Roshi Surprise }} ！！|''Burū Shōgun Kōgeki Kaishi!!|lit. "General Blue Launches His Attack!!"}} is the third episode of the General Blue Saga and the forty-eighth episode in the ''Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on January 28, 1987. Its original American airdate was March 8, 2002. Summary Goku, Krillin, and Bulma go after the Dragon Ball. Meanwhile, Commander Red finds the location of the closest Dragon Balls. Then, he orders General Blue to go after Master Roshi and Goku. After General Blue is given the message, he immediately calls for his men. He then gives the assembled soldiers a speech detailing how they are currently at the crossroads for success and greatness, and that each of the soldiers represents the best the Red Ribbon Army has to offer, that their actions today will determine how that legend will unfold before ordering for them to find the enemy, pluck him out, and let his bones pave the way to the glory of the Red Ribbon Army. Blue then closes by stating that they can fail themselves, but warns them against failing him. Blue then splits his soldiers into two groups. As he will lead Company A to go after Goku, he orders Company B, led by Captain Dark, to invade the base, Kame House. He then uses binoculars and analyses Goku's attempts to find a Dragon Ball, musing to himself that Goku find it, so he could steal it from him. Eventually, he ends up scolding a soldier for coming up on him from behind and warns that it is very difficult to "sneak up on a General and keep soldier's teeth." Meanwhile, at the Kame House, Master Roshi is up to his perverted tricks as he shrinks himself, using Bulma's shrink watch. Launch accidentally vacuums the small Roshi, while cleaning the bathroom. Goku is sent out into the water to try and find the Dragon Ball but to no luck, Bulma then discovers that the Dragon Ball must be in an underwater cave. Krillin then drives the submarine to the underwater cave, and General Blue notices them as they find the cave. The Army fires several torpedoes, which all hit the nearby rocks, as it startles Goku, Krillin, and Bulma. Goku then realizes that the army must have been responsible for the attack out loud, with Krillin and Bulma realizing in horror that Goku was referring to the Red Ribbon Army, with Goku explaining they were also looking for the Dragon Balls and noting they were dangerous and mean about it (with Krillin noting that they were closer to psychotic). They then demanded to know why Goku never told them this before, with Goku admitting that it was because none of them even asked him about the Red Ribbon Army, so he didn't see how it was important to mention. As Krillin drives the machine into the cave, General Blue's gang travel in small submarines and go after them. Major Events *Goku, Bulma and Krillin use the Submarine to enter the Ocean. *Captain Dark and his squadron head to Kame House to kidnap Master Roshi. Appearances Characters *Goku *Bulma *Krillin *Master Roshi *Turtle *Launch *Commander Red *Staff Officer Black *General Blue *Captain Dark Locations *Red Ribbon Army Headquarters *General Blue's Camp *Kame House Objects *Dragon Radar *Submarine *Power Pole *Micro Band Differences from the Manga *The scene with Commander Red and Staff officer Black playing Chess is exclusive to the anime. *Master Roshi attempting to use the Micro band to spy on Launch only to get sucked up the vacuum is exclusive to the anime. *General Blue hits the soldier trying to give him a report for "sneaking up on him" in the anime. In the manga, he does not. *General Blue's speech to his squadron, followed by all his soldiers running to battle stations is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *During the scene in Commander Red's office where he and Black are playing chess, Commander Red seemingly moves his queen twice (in a non-deceptive fashion) to checkmate his foe. Moving twice is an illegal move under any circumstance of the game. However, it is possible that Black made his move off-camera. *The Red Ribbon Army theme song makes its debut as an insert song on the Japanese version of this episode while the soldiers were splitting up into two groups. The English versions did not use it. *The Sea Plane is shown using rocket thrusters in the air and propellers under the sea. *It is shown in this episode that General Blue's men may not be as evil as the higher-ranking officials, as portrayed when a soldier cringes when General Blue executes a submarine pilot. *When Goku, Krillin, and Bulma escape Blue's submarine via the narrowing tunnel, the submarine isn't visible behind them in one shot but is in the next. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 48 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 48 (BD) pt-br:O General Blue Inicia o Ataque fr:Dragon Ball épisode 048 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:General Blue Saga Category:Dragon Ball